The present invention relates to a heat appliance such as a microwave oven, a convection cooking apparatus, etc. and, more particularly, to a heating appliance which heats a food by infrared rays, especially, far-infrared rays.
In a microwave oven, although a heating period can be reduced because microwaves have large energy, a food may be unevenly heated because a wave length of the microwaves is long. In a convection heating appliance, heat from a convection heating means may not be introduced into the interior of the food, so that the food may be uniformly heated.